


青梅子时

by ex_skeleton



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ex_skeleton/pseuds/ex_skeleton
Summary: 关于兄弟和人生。献给我在人间和天上的兄弟们。提到了“34”。如果冒犯，请……请现在就关掉吧！





	青梅子时

发了很多次都是服务器500 请移步[这里](http://windwatercloudy.lofter.com/post/6c661_12b21fc11)

（ao3存档用 保持完整性）

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想铺垫《Lost Cherry》，情涩的少年官|能，不朽的初|夜主题。但是今天写的时候精神和身体状态都很临界，远方的兄弟们也都恰好垂死挣扎233，一个很正常的战期中的状态233。于是就写得很自由、很走心、很兄弟。
> 
> 一圈兄弟里两个人在一起了还真的挺美好的233。想我们这群人一起长大，如今四散天涯，各自拼命，性格极其强烈，被寄予厚望，大概能类比到你贾。
> 
> 争做宇宙第一Justin吹！


End file.
